Question: $6rs - 4rt + 10r - 8 = -10s - 5$ Solve for $r$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $6rs - 4rt + 10r - {8} = -10s - {5}$ $6rs - 4rt + 10r = -10s + {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $r$ in them. $6{r}s - 4{r}t + 10{r} = -10s + 3$ Factor out the $r$ ${r} \cdot \left( 6s - 4t + 10 \right) = -10s + 3$ Isolate the $r$ $r \cdot \left( {6s - 4t + 10} \right) = -10s + 3$ $r = \dfrac{ -10s + 3 }{ {6s - 4t + 10} }$